The Ring
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: In 2004, baby Wyatt finds a ring. 23 years later, his younger brother decides to propose to the woman he loves. One shot. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed. You'd think people would realise this. Then I wouldn't have to repeat it every time I post.

**Summary:** In 2004, baby Wyatt finds a ring. 23 years later, his younger brother decides to propose to the woman he loves. One shot.

Wyatt orbed into the small room at P3, giggling. He was looking for his friend Chris. Mommy didn't know where he was, because she was too busy with the 'new baby', but Wyatt was sure one of his aunties would figure out where he was sooner or later and come find him.

The 1 and a half year old looked around the room, frowning now. Just where was Chris? Wyatt hadn't seen him since the day Mommy went into hospital. Chris had been hit in the stomach by a bad man Gideon, but Daddy was there just after. And Daddy could fix anything! So Chris must be ok. And if he was ok, then Wyatt wanted to play with him!

"Kwis?" Piper's eldest boy called out, getting more confused by the minute. This was where Chris lived, wasn't it? So where was he? A breeze, seemingly coming from nowhere, ruffled his hair. It pushed him slightly in the direction of the couch. Wyatt felt himself growing excited again. Maybe Chris was playing hide and seek!

The toddler toddled over to the couch Chris slept on. Was Chris hiding behind it? With a giggle, he orbed behind the beaten up old couch. No Chris. Wyatt dropped to the floor, checking under the sofa. No Chris there either. Wyatt stood up, and orbed to the front of the couch again. He clambered up onto it and sat down. Finding one of Chris' jackets by the arm of the couch, he used it as a pillow and lay down on the couch.

Was it safe to go to sleep? If he was asleep, he couldn't put up his shield. But… Aunty Pheebs and Daddy had both said that the bad man Gideon was gone. So maybe for a little while? Wyatt yawned, and closed his eyes. Just for a little while…

Paige orbed into the back room at P3, her forehead creased with worry. If he wasn't here…She looked over at the couch and sighed in relief. There was Wyatt, curled up asleep on the couch. She walked towards him slowly. Just being in this room – Chris' room – hurt. It hurt to think that he had been here, had lived here, and never would again. Maybe baby Chris would come here, down the road, but it wasn't the same.

Little Chris would never be Chris Perry, the neurotic, sarcastic, driven, annoying nephew who had come back in time and passed himself off as their Whitelighter in order to save his brother. But maybe that was a good thing. He'd never come back because he'd never have to. They had changed that future for him, had made sure that he wouldn't ever have an evil older brother. And hey, if they could stop his fiancée from turning evil as well, that was a bonus.

"Hey buddy." She said softly, lifting Wyatt off the couch. Her nephew took the jacket he was currently using as a jacket with him, and Paige let him hold on to it as she orbed them home.

* * *

They reappeared in Wyatt's room in the Manor, and Paige deposited him in his cot. She tucked the blanket around him, then went downstairs to ask Phoebe to watch him so she could tell Leo and Piper he'd been found.

On the bed, Wyatt clutched his new blanket towards him tightly, worming his hand into it. His fingers closed around a small, round object. Sleepily, he pulled it out. Before he could examine it, Aunty Phoebe opened the bedroom door. She tiptoed in and Wyatt sat up to look at her, the small object in his hand.

"Hiya, Wy! Are you awake, small guy?" she greeted him, strolling over to the crib and picking up her oldest nephew. He kept his fist closed, concealing the circle within it.

"You gave all of us such a fright!" Phoebe berated. "Why were you at P3, Wyatt, huh? What's at P3?"

"Kwis!" her nephew answered happily, as yet unaware of what had happened to his older/younger brother.

"Chris? No Wy, Chris is at the hospital with Mommy and Daddy." Phoebe told him, thinking he meant the baby version of his brother. Her answer made no sense to Wyatt. Wasn't the baby Christopher? Baby Christopher wasn't Chris. Chris was big and tall, taller than Daddy! Unless maybe someone shrunk him? Wyatt pondered this over as Phoebe discovered that his small fist was clenched tightly.

"What's this, Wyatt? What's in your hand?" she asked, trying to prise open his fingers. For a toddler, her nephew had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Can I see?" she queried. Wyatt opened his hand and the object fell into his aunt's upraised palm. Her eyes widened as she gazed at it.

"Chris' ring? Did you get this at P3?" she enquired, mostly to herself. Her eyes fell on the jacket.

"Oh." She exclaimed quietly. "Kwis…Wy, Big Chris is gone. He, umm, he went home." She tried to phrase the statement so Wyatt wouldn't realise Chris was dead. Hell, it was hard for her to realise herself.

She had felt sad when she thought Chris had been about to go home, but that sadness was nothing – NOTHING – compared to the grief and anger she felt when she remembered that Chris hadn't gone home. He was never going to get the chance to see the peaceful, good world he had helped to create. It wasn't FAIR! Chris had sacrificed everything for Wyatt. They'd just have to make sure that Wyatt was just as good to his brother as Chris had been to him. She sighed heavily.

"Here, Wy." She said, handing the ring back to him and placing him back in his crib. She undid the clasp of her necklace, and slipped the charm off the chain. Putting the heart-shaped charm in her pocket, she took the engagement ring from her nephew and put in on the chain. She crossed over to the dresser by the door and put the ring-necklace on it.

"That's for Chris, Wyatt." She explained to the small boy, tucking him in and smoothing down his hair. The 1 year old gripped onto the jacket again, feeling sleep overtake him.

"One day, he's going to need that, and you'll have to give it to him, ok? Goodnight, Wyatt." She finished softly, as the toddler's eyes closed. She left the room quietly, not wanting to wake him. At the door, she turned off the light and took the baby monitor out with her. She looked back once again, then closed the door.

* * *

"Tonight's the night, Wy." Chris declared, his face flushed with excitement as he bounced around the living room of the apartment he shared with his brother, his girlfriend and his brother's daughter. Wyatt laughed.

"And what night would that be?" he enquired, watching his younger brother hop from one side of the room to the other.

"Don't act stupid Wy, even though I know it's hard." Chris retorted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I really don't!" Wyatt protested.

"Oh, has the fact that I'm proposing to Bianca tonight completely slipped your mind?" Chris said, cuttingly.

"No, bro. Chill, would you? Everything's clean and Charlotte and I arranged to go over to Aunt Paige's for dinner."

"Which one of you is cooking?" Chris asked, wincing.

"Neither. We're ordering takeout." His older brother admitted sheepishly.

"Thank God for that." Chris said. "I don't want my goddaughter poisoned by her father's blundering attempts at cooking. And Aunt Paige isn't that great either."

"Hey, our cooking isn't _that_ bad." Wyatt disputed.

"Tell that to Mel. And Prue. You know they still haven't forgiven you for putting pepper in their cookies."

"That wasn't my fault! Lottie was screaming for my attention. It isn't easy taking care of a sick two year old and making cookies at the same time. And besides, Chris, that was 5 years ago! Are you never going to let me forget that incident?"

"Nope. Never." Chris stated decisively.

"Anyway," Wyatt said, changing the subject. "Have you got a ring?"

"Umm…" Chris trailed off.

"Chris! That's the most important thing! How could you forget that? It's not like you."

"I'm sorry! I've just been so flustered. What do I do, Wy? I can't propose to her without a ring!"

"You could. It's B, she wouldn't mind. But…" Something came to his mind.

"What. But what, Wy? Wyatt!" Chris whined, as the twice-blessed leaped up and sprinted out of the room. His younger brother followed him, and nearly ran into him as he came racing back into the room, a box in his hands.

"What is that?" Chris queried.

"Keepsake box." Wyatt shrugged. He opened it and pulled out an old chain. He held it up so Chris could see.

"Is that…"

"A ring." Wyatt confirmed.

"It looks…familiar. Is it mom's? Or maybe Grams'?"

"It could have been. I found it when I was like two. At P3. I think it belonged to someone who used to live there." He frowned. Chris snorted in disbelief.

"Someone used to _live_ in that tiny old room at P3?"

"Yeah. He was cool, I think. He used to play with me."

"What was his name?" Chris asked.

"Umm, I can't remember."

'_Chris Perry.'_ A voice in his head told him.

"Chris." Wyatt said aloud.

"Yeah?" his brother asked, wondering why Wyatt suddenly had such a vacant look on his face.

"Not you. The other guy. His name was Chris Perry. He died, just when you were born, as far as I remember. Mom still won't talk about him."

"He must have been a close friend of the family, so. Maybe I was named after him. Do you have a picture?" Chris asked, curious now. Wyatt shook his head.

"Mom or one of the aunts might, though." He replied.

"But that's not the point." He continued. "The point is that I found it in this Chris Perry's place. Considering you're his namesake, in a way, I think maybe you should have it."

"Me?" Chris was shocked. Wyatt nodded. Slipping the ring off the chain, he handed it to Chris.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thanks, Wy."

"No problem, little brother." He replied, breaking the moment by ruffling Chris' hair. Wyatt rose, and yelled for his daughter.

"We'll get out of your hair now." He told Chris, as 7 year old Charlotte ran into the room.

"Good luck, Uncle Chris!" Charlotte called, as she and Wyatt orbed out.

"Thanks." He replied, after they had left. He looked down at the ring in his hand.

'_Why does this look so familiar?'_ he asked himself. Shaking it off, he went to make sure everything was ready.

Unknown to Wyatt, Chris wasn't proposing to Bianca at home. Wyatt and Charlotte had wasted a lot of hours cleaning out the apartment for nothing.

'_But,'_ Chris reasoned. _'It was due for a clean out anyway. They just did it under false pretences.'_ A bout of nervousness overcame him.

'_Oh, God, I hope she doesn't say no. If she does, I don't know if I could take it. Of course, she's well within her rights to say no. I suppose I couldn't blame her if she did. But –'_ His thoughts continued in this way for a while as he checked and double checked everything. It had to be perfect.

* * *

"Chris?" Bianca called, dropping her keys on the table by the apartment door and shedding her jacket. "Wyatt? Lottie? Anyone home?"

"Yeah, Bi, I'm here." Chris returned, walking into the hallway to meet her. He gave her a brief hug. "You look exhausted. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just some jerk at the office wolf-whistling at me. Plus, someone's been through my desk and tidied it. I had to look for an important blueprint for half an hour before I found it. I was late for my meeting. And of course, because I'm only the newbie, I got yelled at big time." She said, making her way to the living room and dropping down onto the couch. "All I want now is a nice bath and a long, long sleep."

"Well, sorry, Bi, baby, but you're going to have to stay awake a little longer. I have a surprise for you."

"Chris, you know I hate surprises! What is it?" she whined. Chris laughed.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out." He said mischievously. Bianca 'hmphed' as he held out a hand, then reluctantly took it. He orbed them out in a shower of sparkles.

* * *

They reappeared in a small park near the Golden Gate Bridge. Bianca gasped. Chris had lit what must have been hundreds of candles and charmed them so they wouldn't blow out. On the ground beside a marble bench a red checked blanket was laid out, with a basket, an ice bucket and plates, cutlery and glasses on top.

"A picnic?" Bianca almost squealed. "What's this for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to prepare a romantic picnic for the love of my life?" Chris shrugged. Bianca crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a reply.

"Ok, fine." He sighed. "Best I get it over with before the picnic then." Bianca gazed at him, slightly worried.

'_Oh, God. I hope he's not breaking up with me.'_ She thought, looking at him. Her eyes widened as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Bianca Selene Ryan," he began, taking her hand. "I've known you since high school, and I've always loved you. You make me laugh and relax, you take my mind off all my problems, and you keep me sane. Without you, I don't think I could survive." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Holding it out to her, he continued.

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Bianca's eyes stung, but she laughed through her tears.

"God, Chris, could you get anymore corny? Of course I will, you neurotic, sarcastic, beautiful witchlighter. I love you!" This time she did squeal as Chris picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried exultantly, seemingly unable to form any other coherent word.

"Chris, put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Bianca yelled. Her fiancé ignored her, instead choosing to swing her around until she got dizzy.

* * *

Unknown to the happy couple, another pair watched from the safety of the shadows.

"Haven't we been here before?" the man asked the woman, both exact replicas of the newly engaged Chris and Bianca.

"Maybe we will be again." She smiled, completing the phrase.

"I don't need again, Bi. I've got you now, and so has he." Chris Perry nodded towards the still screaming couple.

"Oh, no. How will we ever survive?" Bianca deadpanned, giggling as Chris leaned towards her for a kiss as they faded away.

**AnimeAlexis:** Wow, an update and a new story, all in one day! I'm proud. Yes, I know it was extremely fluffy, but still. It was begging to be written. Tell me what you think by pressing the button that says review!


End file.
